beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Adena Montgomery
'Adena Montgomery '''is a fictonal character on the ABC family television series Pretty Little Liars She was created for roleplay purposes and is completely original she was created by Clare and Adena can be found here . Biography Adena Montgomery is the twin sister of Mike Montgomery and the younger sister of Aria Montgomery. She is the daughter of Byron Montgomery and Ella Montgomery. She is closer with her mother then she is the father especially since finding out that her father had an affair. Adena is two minutes older then her brother. She has a close relationship with her brother. She is a genius with a IQ of 185 and a idetic memory. She was accepted into Harvard at the age of 9, she wanted to go but her parents wouldn't let her because of how young she was. She ended up skipping through elementry and right into Junior High and tried to keep her life as normal as possible. Early Life Before the Pilot aired Adena was best friends with Alison DiLaurentis and was shown to have romantic feelings toward her brother, Jason DiLaurentis who Adena was also best friends with. In the episode The Jenna Thing it was shown in a flashback that Adena was dating Noel Kahn and was mentioned that they had been on again and off agian since 9th grade. It was revealed by Aria mentioned in a season 3 flashback that the reason that Noel Kahn broke up with Adena before they left for Iceland is because he found out how she felt about Jason DiLaurentis and knew it was only time before she broke things off with him for Jason. Aria mentioned this to Spencer, Hanna and Emily when Hanna asked Aria what happened between Noel and Adena before they left for Iceland. Before her break up with Noel she was in a love triangle with Noel and Jason and couldn't pick between them but Noel ended up chosing for her making it eaiser for her as he put it when he broke things off as revealed in a flashback episode in season 1 when he is shown breaking up with her "I`ll make it simple for you, Adena. You can't chose between us, so i will do it for you. We're done. You're freee to be with Jason all you want now." later in the episode in a flashback it was shown that she went to Jason's and poured her heart out to him hoping they could be together but instead found a surprise..Jason with another girl which left her heartbroken and ran off and left for Iceland the next day. Season One Adena is first seen in the Pilot with her brother, Mike Montgomery looking though boxes looking for their equiptment. Mike Montgomery then goes downstairs with his mother to look for his equipment as he is leaving Aria Montgomery tosses her soccer ball at her. After finding their equipment, Adena and Mike leave with Aria. When they arrive at their school, Mike tells Aria what time to pick them up at. Adena is next seen talking to Emily Fields when Aria arrives, she ends up leaving shortly after Aria arrives. Adena is last seen at the funural running into the church late. Spencer is the first to turn around and notice and comment about Adena being late for Alison's funural. It is shown on Spencer's face and comment that she is not pleased. Adena quickly responds to her by saying "Hate to break it to you, Spence..but Ali's dead. I really don't think she`ll care.". Aria, Emily and Hanna are all sitting with Spencer at this time and looking at Adena is shown on their faces that they are all surprised. Emily makes a comment about Adena's 'new' look which implies that she had a different look before Ali's disappearence. Things are tense at home between Aria and their father and Adena is suspecious as to why, but when she questions her sister about it, Aria tells Adena to mind her own buisness this makes her even more suspecious which leads to her jumping to conclusions and she ends up going to Mike for help. She ends up convicing her brother to get Aria to tell him what she is hiding but Adena knows there is a small chance she will actually tell him but he is just the distraction while she questions their father thinking hem ight tell her not knowing that what Aria is keeping hidden from her is that their father had an affair before they left for Iceland. After Mike mistakenly tels Aria that Adena is questioning their father to find out what she is hiding. Adena is seen in a arguement with her sister over what Aria is hiding. Adena is heard saying to Aria "What is so important that you can't even tell me?" Aria tells her that she doesn't want to know and it's for her own good. Adena ends up droping it and stops investigating. Adena is next seen being questioned by Detective Wilden about Alison's death. Back at home Adena is seen walking into the house but stops as she over hears Aria and their father talking as she hears them she quickly figures out what the "big" secrect is that Aria has been hiding, she is shown with a surprised look on her face yet worried at the same time. She shuts the door and walks in acting like she didn't know anything. Ella and Mike walk in bringing chinese takeout. Adena sits next ot her brother looking at her "picture perfect" family. She looks over to her parents with a worried look on her face as she is looking over at them. In the episode "To Kill a Mocking Girl" she is only briefly seen. She is first seen in a flashback episode with Jason talking about her relationship with Noel. She mentions to him how to she is tired of always fighting with him and that she is considering breaking things off with him again. Jason briefly smiles as she mentions that she is considering breaking up with Noel which shows that he has feelings for her. Jason ends up questioning her about why she was telling him that she was considering breaking up with Noel again, as he asks she looks up and gives him a look that seems like she wants him to give her a reason to break up with him. She is next seen in another flashback with Jason seems to be the same scene. She is seen yelling at Jason telling him to give her a reason and is seen asking him why she is the only one who is hurting, he doesn't answer but gives her a look like he wants to say something. She is next seen at Spencer's talking about Alison which makes her think of Jason and she is seen in another flashback, she is seen running up to Jason and kissing him telling him exactly how she feels. She is then seen talkign with Spencer with a sad look on her face which causes Spencer to ask why she looks so sad she says it's nothing and the scene ends with them walking inside of Spencer's place. Relationships Noel Kahn: Broken Up *'Started: 'Before the "Pilot" *'Ended: '''Before the "Pilot" ' *'Reason: '"Noel made her choice to chose between him and Jason for her, he knew she was going to end up picking Jason, so he ended things to make it eaiser for everyone." Jason DiLaurentis: Broken Up First Relationship *'Started: 'Before the "Pilot" *'Ended: 'Before the "Pilot" *'Reason: '"She found out that after Jason told her how he really felt about her, later that night he slept with another girl." Jason DiLaurentis: Broken Up Second Relationship *'Started: '"Blind Dates" *'Ended: ' "Picture This" *'Reason: '"She found out that he kissed Aria, so she broke up with him." Jason DiLaurentis: Broken Up Third Relationship *'Started: '"The Naked Truth." *'Ended: '"Dead to Me" *'Reason: '"Adena believed that Jason perfered the "old" her instead of the "new" her." Ezra Fitz: Kissed First Relationship *'Started: '"Pilot" *'Ended: '"Pilot" *'Reason: '"She only kissed him to piss off her sister after Adena found out about Aria's feelings for him." Ezra Fitz: Kissed Second Relationship *'Started: '"A Hot Piece of A" *'Ended: '"A Hot Piece of A" *'Reason: '''"She only kissed him to piss off her father and prove a point." Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Pretty Little Liars Characters Category:Pretty Little Liars Category:Non-canon Characters